Home Again. Ishi Lands in the Kingdom of Ice
Drum Kingdom A gigantic black gryffon landed on the top of one of Drum Kingdom's famous mountains. Slding off of its back was a girl with hair as white as the snow itself. Once she landed in the snow drift, the Gryffon looked at her. Gryffon: '''You sure about this Ishi? '''Ishi: I'll be fine Burakku. Don't worry about me. Gryffon: There is a solid mass of land between you and the rest of our crew. Ishi: Burakku, Drum kingdom is my home. if there's anywhere I want to be while I'm getting better, it's here. The gryffon resigned and took off into the air. Gryffon: Give me a call when the time comes! Ishi: Will do! With that, Ishi set off in the snow. Soon, she came across A castle. Fear passed through her as she remembered the last time she had seen that castle. (Flashback) The castle guards dragged young Ishi across the cold stone floor. Blood ran from her nose and from her arms and legs. She had been rotting in prison for about a month now. Her parents had already been taken and she had lost the will to live. Guard: Stand up girl! Ishi stood. Guard: 'Now bow to your king. King Wapol! ''The tub of lard, the man known as King Wapol, stood before her. He have a big grin. '''Wapol: Your parents have already paid for their crimes against me. Now it's your turn. One of the guards picked up a gun, aiming it at Ishi. Ishi just stood their, that dead look in her eyes. Just as the guard pulled the trigger, she slipped out of her shackles. Her long sutcher nails, the ones she hated, were now her saving grace. Wapol: STOP HER!! Ishi quickly bolted for the door. The ones in charge of the door tried their best to close the door, but she launched herself through before it closed. Ishi looked back at the grim castle. As she did, she waved it goodbye, making her way to the gondola. (End Flashback) Ishi shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Wapol was no longer the King. He had been defeated by Strawhat Luffy. The castle was now the home of Doctor Kureha, the woman she would ask to teach her. Knock Knock Knock The doors to the castle opened and a 149 year old woman walked out to greet her. Kureha: Hello? What do you want? Ishi: Hello doctor. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Ishi. Kureha: Ishi? You're alive? I coulda sworn Wapol killed ya. Ishi: Nope. I escaped. I made some friends too, but I need some help. Kureha sighed, a smile on her face. Kureha: Well come on out of the snow. I'll make some hot chocolate. Later Kureha: So that's why yer back. Ishi nodded, a now empty cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She had just finished spinning her tale about why she was home. Ishi: I was hoping you would be willing to train me in medicine. My crew has a knack for getting themselves into pretty harsh situations, especially my captain. Kureha smiled, then downed a bottle of sake. Kureha: You can use Chopper's old room while you stay. Just don't expected me to go easy on you. Ishi's face lit up like the snow during sunset. Ishi: Hai! The End...... Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates